


...And Some Cool Clothes

by Stormtrooperinclogs



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: !femQueen, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Male Veronica, Pregnancy, king AU, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs
Summary: When Joan realizes her clothes aren't fitting very well anymore, Ron decides that the only option is to get her some new ones.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	...And Some Cool Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my contribution for Johnica Week 2021. I chose to combine the prompts "tight clothes" and "pregnancy" because I thought they would go together really nicely. Also, I chose a genderbent au because I thought it would be interesting to explore a familiar part of John's life from a different viewpoint.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Augh!” Joan cried in frustration. “Damn these pants!”

No matter how she tried, the bassist just _could not_ get her white satin trousers to zip. She knew that this day was coming, she just hoped that she would be prepared when it did. And yet here she was, about to go on stage with no pants to wear.

It seemed like just yesterday that she found out that she was expecting. She had been feeling sick for a little over a week, which she assumed was just the flu. But then she missed her period, leading to the purchase of several pregnancy tests and two very nervous people. When they all came back positive, her boyfriend Ron had tried to be supportive, but no amount of reassurance could hide the fact that he was just as scared as she was. Not that she expected him to react calmly to the news that she was having a baby. Although, it _was_ nice to know that he wasn’t going to just pack up and abandon them.

Her anguish got the attention of her bandmate Regina.

“What’s wrong?” the drummer asked.

 _“I can’t get these stupid pants to zip!”_ Joan blubbered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Regina nodded wordlessly and wrapped her arms around Joan as she finally started to cry. 

The other members of King had all been supportive when Joan revealed that she was pregnant. Melina and Regina had been especially excited, both of them bending over backward to keep their bassist comfortable during rehearsals and studio sessions: keeping her hydrated on days when her morning sickness was really bad, finding whatever foods she was craving, and obsessing about baby names and clothes. Brianna was happy for Joan and Ron as well, offering emotional support in the form of a shoulder to cry on. She felt that if she joined Melina and Regina’s theatrics, it might be overwhelming for the young mum-to-be, so she decided to stick to quiet smiles and occasionally offering advice.

“Whoa, what’s wrong, dear?” Melina asked when she saw Joan crying.

Instead of explaining the situation, Joan started crying harder and buried her face in Regina’s shoulder.

“Her pants won’t zip,” Regina said.

Melina nodded sympathetically. “Do you have an extra pair she could borrow? Yours might fit her.”

“Yeah, over with the rest of my stuff.” Regina gestured toward her pile with her chin.

Joan attempted to dry her tears as the singer grabbed the extra trousers. Every day it seemed like she cried more and more, and it would be harder for her to stop. Next to all of the physical symptoms, the crying was definitely one of the most annoying things that came with this pregnancy.

Regina’s pants were only a size larger than hers, but they would have to do for tonight. King was going on stage in fifteen minutes, she didn’t exactly have time to go shopping.

At least she was able to zip these.

While she was crying, she had all but ruined her makeup. Melina grabbed some wipes and the eyeliner to help fix it.

In no time at all, her bandmates had her looking presentable again. She grabbed her bass and took a few deep breaths to prepare for her entrance.

“You feeling alright to go out there, Deaky?” Brianna asked. 

Joan nodded. “I’ll be fine for now.”

Brianna gave her a reassuring pat on the back as they made their way to the stage.

The actual show went off without a hitch, despite Joan having to spend most of the Brighton Rock guitar solo throwing up. Fortunately, that was her only episode during the concert. And Brianna had expected that that might happen, so she compensated by making the solo a bit longer than normal. On any other day, Joan would have found that irritating, but tonight she was grateful for it.

Afterward, while Regina and Melina went out for a drink and a possible hookup with a groupie, Brianna helped Joan pack up her equipment and drove her home. 

Ron was already asleep when the ladies arrived at their flat. He had been taking extra shifts at work since he found out he had a child on the way. And while Joan appreciated the extra money he was bringing in, it meant that she was alone most nights when she finally got home. 

“Do you have everything you need?” the guitarist asked as she helped Joan put her things away.

“I think so,” the bassist replied. “Thank you.”

Satisfied that her friend was alright, Brianna bade her goodnight and went home.

* * *

The next day, she told Ron about the incident backstage.

“Well, it was nice of Regina to lend you a pair of pants anyway,” he said, attempting to put a positive spin on her story.

“That’s not the point,” she retorted. _“I’m outgrowing all of my clothes.”_

“Then I suppose we’ll have to get you some new ones,” he stated.

“Can we afford that? I know we’ve been trying to save our money lately, and most of that will have to go toward baby stuff.”

“Well, the only other alternative is for you to keep wearing your regular clothes until they split at the seams.”

Joan knew that he was right. She couldn’t just keep wearing these for the next five months. Last night’s pants problem proved that unquestionably. It wouldn’t be much longer before _nothing_ she owned would fit. 

Reluctantly, she agreed to let Ron take her shopping. 

Her heart sank when she saw how nice the maternity store was. Could they even afford to shop here? 

While she was lost in a sea of worries, Ron lead her toward the rack of trousers and told her to pick out a few pairs.

She carefully browsed the selection, making sure to check the price tags on each pair. She was surprised to discover that most of them weren’t very expensive. Although even at these “reasonable” prices, she didn’t want to get more than a few pairs. After all, she would still need shirts, shoes, and whatever else she would be outgrowing as her baby grew. And not to mention everything they still needed to buy for the baby itself. Sure, their friends and family would help a little at the baby shower, but that would still leave a long list of things for them to buy. Gifts from friends would most likely be things like toys and clothes, and maybe a piece of furniture if they were lucky… But only one. They would still have to get everything else themselves.

After letting her mind roam for a bit, Joan realized that Ron had wandered off somewhere. Great. Now she was alone in the middle of the store, with only a couple of pairs of trousers and her unborn child for company. Wonderful.

She shrugged and turned back to the clothing racks. It wasn’t a huge store. He couldn’t have gone far. 

Eventually, she settled on four different pairs of pants with stretchy waistbands. It wasn’t quite enough to wear a different pair every day, but it would be enough to get her to her next payday. 

“Hey love, look what I found!” Ron exclaimed as he reappeared at her side.

Joan turned around to see him holding several shirts. Most of them looked pretty similar to shirts she already owned, but that wasn’t why he was grinning so wide. 

He was proudly holding out a t-shirt that said “little rockstar” over the stomach. 

While Joan wasn’t a huge fan of clothes that would announce her pregnancy to the world, she couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. And she couldn’t deny that the shirt was cute. Maybe she could wear it around the house? Or to the studio. The rest of King would probably get a kick out of that. Heck, Regina would probably try to convince her to wear in on stage.

“Do you like it?” Ron asked. “I thought it would be fitting, considering…”

“Considering that you knocked up the bassist of the biggest girl group since The Paris Sisters?” Joan teased. “It’s adorable. How much does it cost?”

“Let me worry about the price. Do you need anything else? Your shoes still fit?”

“For now, yeah,” Joan confirmed. “This is all I dare buy in one trip.”

Ron nodded understandingly and led her to the fitting rooms. “You’d better try these on.”

She took all of the clothes into the stall with her. She had been shopping on a budget for long enough now to know that trying things on before purchasing was a _must_. 

She grabbed the first pair of pants from her pile and slipped them on. They were a little loose, but that would probably be a good thing. A yellow sweater from Ron’s pile caught her eye, and she put that on too. She was surprised by how soft and stretchy the fabric was. This one would be a favorite, she could already tell. 

Ron smiled when Joan opened the stall door to show him the outfit. 

“That outfit looks cozy,” he commented.

“It is,” she agreed. “I can definitely see myself falling asleep in this sweater. It’s so soft!”

“Good. Hopefully, the rest of the shirts are just as good,” he joked.

“We’ll see.”

This scene repeated a few times as she went through the rest of her new outfits. She would try on a pair of trousers and one of the shirts, open the door to show her fiance, and he would tell her how beautiful she was in each one. 

After a while, the only thing that she hadn’t tried on was the “little rockstar” t-shirt. She had deliberately saved it for last because it was Ron’s favorite.

When she put it on, like the others, she noticed how loose the fit was. And every time, she had to remind herself that it wasn’t too big. But, also like the rest of the new clothes, the shirt was very comfortable. The tag said that the fabric would stretch as she grew, though she supposed that was the standard for maternity clothes. And hopefully, that would also mean that she would only have to buy _one_ closetful of clothes during her pregnancy. She wouldn’t have to come back in a few months because she had outgrown these too.

She turned to look in the mirror before opening the door. As predicted, the words were placed right over her navel. 

Joan giggled softly to herself at the sight in the mirror and gently cupped her stomach. _Her little rockstar._

“Ready?” she asked through the door.

“Ready!” Ron confirmed.

She opened the door one last time to show him her outfit. “Well, what do you think?”

“I love it!” he smiled. “My little rockstars.”

 _We sure are,_ she thought to herself.

She went back into the stall and changed back into her regular clothes so they could go pay. Everything fit well enough, so they could just go home, instead of trying to find anything more.

* * *

The following weekend, King was playing another show in London. Joan and her bandmates arrived early for soundchecks. 

She took her coat off and casually tossed it over a chair.

As predicted, Regina was the first to take notice of her shirt.

“Joan, does your shirt say ‘little rockstar’?” the drummer asked. “That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

The bassist nodded and told her the story of how Ron found it and _insisted_ that they needed to buy it.

“He thought it would be fitting, considering…” she gestured around to their equipment.

“Considering that he knocked up the bassist of the biggest girl group since The Paris Sisters?” Melina joked. “Seriously though, darling, you look adorable.”

“Y’know, I made that exact same joke at the store the other day,” Joan laughed.

“Well, that’s because it’s true!” the singer exclaimed.

“Now, let’s hope you got some pants that fit,” Regina grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Tell me what you thought!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
